


Tell her I miss our little talks

by Azbiel



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, F/M, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azbiel/pseuds/Azbiel
Summary: chapter | 1/1rating | PGcharacters/pairings | Cordy/Xandersummary | Once a upon a time he had been that boy.notes|The bitterness that curses thru me when I think of these particular ship., Thanks to Buffy Sunnydale for being the perfect beta! This is likely the last story for the drabble contest.





	Tell her I miss our little talks

Once upon a time he had been that boy.

His hand entangled with hers as she ruled the school with a Prada purse held in the other. 

She chooses the toad over all her kingdom. She falls and rises again as he knew she would. Her skill for backstabbing a delicate art in her hands and some part of him fills with pride.   
He never does turn into a prince she loves him anyways. Old worn jeans and raggedy shirt she throws her arms around him. 

Once upon a time he broke her majesty’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> stories moving from my lj to here


End file.
